


Just Not Her Day

by oxymoronassoc



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxymoronassoc/pseuds/oxymoronassoc
Summary: Spoilers through "Epiphanies".Why Kara was 20 minutes late for CAP and the source of Kat's annoyance.Originally written 1.25.06





	Just Not Her Day

Kat is beginning to wonder if she got the CAP schedule wrong when the Chief approaches her, asking if she's seen Starbuck. Kat's response is negative; she wished she knew where the frack Starbuck was. She waits another three minutes. Starbuck is six minutes late now and Kat has to pee. 

She hollers to the Chief that she's making a quick run to the toilets before hurrying off down the corridors. She expects to run into Starbuck at any moment, but the flight instructor is nowhere to be seen. A growing lump of irritation begins to spread from her stomach as she enters the bathroom.

Her hair band snaps suddenly as she's poised over the sink, washing her hands. "Great. Just fracking great," she bites out before discovering the paper towel roll empty. It's been empty for weeks and normally she'd just use her pants, but the rubber of the flight suit is in her way. "Typical." She wipes her hands on her tanks with a grimace. Now _she_ was going to be late and it was just like Starbuck to punish her for being late even if the other woman was too. 

Kat debates for a moment going without tying up her hair, but decides it would get in her face and interfere with flying. She sighs as she yanks the zipper on her suit violently back up to her chin and stomps across the bathroom to the junior pilots' bunk, giving the door a sharp tug.

It doesn't move. Then Kat sees the service sign, bright orange and dangling from the hook on the back of the door. Frack. Now she's late _and_ she won't be able to see. She gives the jamb a particularly vicious kick that causes her to yelp in pain as she hops around the bathroom on one foot. Today is just not her day. 

She decides, after the throbbing has subsided in her toes, that she cannot forgo tying her hair back as the hopping and cursing has already caused it to go crazier than Dr. Baltar. Theft is her only option. Borrowing, she amends to herself, borrowing without asking. But she has intent to return! Nodding at this just and sound logic, she moves down to the senior pilots' bunk to _borrow_ a hair tie. 

Surprisingly, the hatch is not only unlocked, but unlatched. It gives easily and silently under her tentative pressure. The door to the bathroom from the corridor opens, making Kat jump guilty, but it's only one of the petty officers who goes into one of the stalls, rips a large piece of toilet roll off, and exits again. She turns back to the hatch and the task at hand.

That's when she hears them arguing about some CAP assignment. Kat pauses, half of her intimidated to enter, the other half irritated that Starbuck isn't waiting impatiently for her on the flight deck. 

"Look, Lee, it just isn't going to work. They cannot coordinate to save their lives let alone that of the fleet. Reassign them." Starbuck sounds angry, something that gives Kat another reason to wait before pilfering a hair tie.

"They have to learn to work together. Teamwork is vital. Everyone has to be a team player."

Kat wonders whom they're talking about. She thinks Cally would know. 

"Some of us don't play well with others," Starbuck says sweetly, tone dripping with false sincerity.

"Not everyone is you." He sounds irritated. 

Kat nudges the hatch open an inch further, moving so she can see. She knows better to interrupt, but she still needs that damn hair tie. 

Starbuck shoves Apollo and he falls back a step. "Look, I'm late, okay? We can talk about this later."

"Kara," he growls, making Kat shiver.

"Kar-uh!" The words are spat out mockingly. "I run with scissors. I don't play well with others. Are you going to give me a time out now? No gold stars for Kara Thrace. Excuse me, I have work to do." She shoves him again, attempting to get past him and out the door.

Kat can barely believe what she sees next. One minute they're shoving each other and the next their mouths are waging war. Apollo shoves Starbuck up against a locker, trapping her there with one hand braced on the bottom of the top bunk, his other gripping her hip hard through the flight suit.

Starbuck doesn't look particularly trapped though, one hand fisted in the CAG's dark hair, the other curled around the delectable bicep of the arm holding her hips. Kat can hear the noises Starbuck is making in her throat even this far away. She decides it's time to leave, especially when she hears Apollo groan "Kara!" into Starbuck's throat. 

Her irritation simmers into a full-blown rage as she turns away. Fracking on duty! Fracking period! How dare they frack when it wasn't her…it was her day in the pot! Irritation pushed aside, she hurries quickly back to the half open hatch. Maybe today was her day. Her stomach grumbled softly at the thought of the gourmet bonbons that were the crown jewels of the betting pool. She couldn't wait to taste the creamy chocolate and liqueur sliding down her throat.

She had to see it happen though, she reminds herself, peering back inside. And oh is it happening. Her thoughts are gleeful as she watches the two senior pilots go at it; Starbuck bent face down over the poor metal table in the center of the bunk, flight suit pooled around her ankles, Apollo standing behind her, one hand between her spread and braced legs. 

Lords he has a nice bum, Kat thinks, watching the muscles play down his bare back as he thrusts. She glances at the clock across the room. Eleven minutes late to CAP. But oh was it worth it for this. Anything was worth those bonbons, even watching your flight instructor and CAG go at it. 

Kat decides, in minutes she spends watching the man and the woman, that this is probably the worst thing she's even done. The blush that creeps up her face makes it feel like it's on fire and she can only watch out of the corner of her eye. She hopes they're quick about it. Maybe the dear old captain is a one pump chump. 

No such luck. Kat wiggles her toes, watching the fabric of her shoes move. Whomever stipulated you had to watch to win the pot was a sick frack. 

"Gods, Lee. Frack!" 

Kat is startled from deliberate and deep study of her hangnails by Starbuck's voice, raw and full of passion. She wonders if that's what she sounds like, but Kat doesn't think so. Sex is fun, sure, but this is intense. Skin bruising, nail gouging, hot eyed intense. Kat thinks she would probably pass out or run away screaming, not call out her partner's name with such passion. 

"Frack. Kara, Kara, Kara." Apollo says her name like a prayer and Kat can see both their bodies straining and tightening. She's not sure she wants to watch when they come.

She does anyway. 

Starbuck comes first with a strangled cry that sounds like it was ripped from somewhere deep inside her. That it was his name doesn't surprise Kat. They seem to relish calling each other by first names. 

Kat almost misses what Apollo says, busy admiring his flanks again, but as the words slid into her ear and roll around for a moment in her mind, she has to clasp a hand over her own mouth to not gasp out loud. Did he really say "I love you"?!

She shakes her head, trying to clear it of that thought and decides it's time to leave. Seventeen minutes late for CAP. Kat never knew nine minutes could be so long. 

There's a spring in her step as she returns to the flight deck and she takes the gentle ribbings for being such a girl and taking so long in the bathroom. 

"I won!" she gushes to Cally and Tyrol as she moves to stand by her bird.

"Won what?" Cally's face is smeared with grease, which Kat finds rather distasteful.

"The pot. I saw them! Frackin' in the racks."

"You didn't!" The specialist's eyes are wide.

Kat nods, her hair with her and she grimaces because she never got a damn hair tie.

"Get out! Chief, Kat says she saw them fracking."

Chief doesn't need to be told who "them" are. "Nice try, but I've heard it before."

"I saw them," Kat insists. Today was her day. Today was going to be a win. "I saw them fracking!"

"Yeah, pull us another one," one of the other specialist laughs. "Did you get that one from HotDog? He tried it on his day too."

She wants nothing more then to stamp her foot petulantly, to scream at them she saw them fracking and what's more she heard the CAG say "I love you". 

Her impending outburst is saved by Starbuck, who saunters on deck nineteen minutes late, looking perfectly groomed (or as perfectly groomed as Starbuck ever is) and not in the least like a woman who'd been having sex bent over a table three minutes earlier. Kat hates her.

"Sorry I'm late," Starbuck calls, walking over to her bird and running a hand along the red stripe on the side. "Someone thought it would be funny to switch my laundry. Haha." Some of the deck crew smile, glancing from Kat to Starbuck, then back again.

"Kat here said you were frackin' the CAG," one of the specialists calls.

Kat shoots him a killing look, then swings her eyes to Starbuck. The glare is icy even as Starbuck remains grinning, and Kat knows she's in for it. The bonbons are worth even a glare from Starbuck. Maybe. 

Starbuck pauses as if to think about it. "Welllll," she says and it's long and drawn out and the deck crew pause in their work to see if maybe Kat was telling the truth. Starbuck's grin never wavers though. "I did frack with the damn laundry machines, but I must say they aren't quite pretty enough to be Apollo."

The crew laughs and jerks back into work. Kat feels an angry flush on her neck as she snaps her collar on and jambs on her helmet. 

"Nice try, Lieutenant," Cally murmurs with a friendly grin. Kat do anything more than fume silently as she straps into her bird. Today was supposed to be her day.

When Starbuck snaps at her later and she careens wildly through space, her port thruster blown, Kat feels like she should've known today just wasn't going to be her day.


End file.
